


My Time At Cledwyn Ashford School

by madwiit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Jokes, Bad Parenting, Bad Puns, Boarding School, Coming of Age, First Time, Gay Panic, High School, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, John Mulaney References, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, School, Self-Discovery, Tags May Change, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Why Did I Write This?, ansel is emo, i'm 20 is this illegal idk, just awkwardness all around, why did i name him ansel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwiit/pseuds/madwiit
Summary: What does that even mean? Do we ignore this ever happened? Never talk about it again? What even was this? Fuck. I don't know what I should say to him... "T, it-it's fine. We are horny sixteen-year-olds, it doesn't mean anything." I chuckled. I tried to smile while looking at him in the eyes, as confidently as I can. "But that shit was awkward, let's not have a pissing contest like this, ever again." I smiled in a way that I hoped was normal.Meet Ansel Miles! I'm not good at summaries so I hope this will suffice. Lol
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	My Time At Cledwyn Ashford School

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!
> 
> This is my first time posting a fanfic, ever.
> 
> My native language is Turkish so there will be some errors and weird stuff here. Attempts at making the characters appear English, Welsh, and American and even French will be made! You've been warned. Jk. It can't be that bad...
> 
> I'm also not good at writing, period. It's not just because I'm not native, lmao, but hope you like this a tiny bit anyways!

It's yet another day here in Cledwyn Ashford School, it's housed and taught many students over the two hundred -plus- years since its foundation. Though really, I can’t say I dislike it here. Throughout the six years I've been here, it's become my home. Or rather the people in it became my home. I was about ten when I arrived at its gates, my parents decided to send me off, thinking I'll be better off in a boarding school. That it'll make me an independent, responsible person with one of the greatest education Wales can offer. My father was taught right here as well. He then went on to get a Ph.D. in Law, in the United States where he met my mother who was a law student at the same university. I wanted to be at home and not have to go to a boarding school where I don't see either of them most of the year and I was a little kid who just wanted to be raised by his parents, you know like a typical brat... But one can imagine how hard it can be to argue about what you want in life with two old-school parents who are lawyers... I'd say I do have most of those traits my parents wanted me to have. But they aren't the type to praise me for having them. To them, it is what was expected of me from the moment I was born. Being me is like being a prince of nowhere. I have to be this and that and keep up appearances all the time. I don't resent them for sending me here though, considering they are insufferable most of the time...

I was laying down on two school desk benches I put together, reading my book, setting sun shining right into my eyes when someone burst through the door making me jump. "There you are, you dick! " It was Anna. Anna has been my best friend for the last four years I've been here, Mathéo my other best friend and I met her during PE one day, she was in another class, and we have been inseparable ever since. She is of average height with hazel eyes, fair complexion, and dark brown hair. If I had to describe her in three words, those would be stubborn, impatient, and nosy. None of those can be considered good qualities, I know. But they are the best way to describe her to someone who doesn't know her...

"Bloody hell!"

"Honestly Ansel, you don't get to just disappear during lunch and never show your face around for hours. And you don't even check your phone? Hello! Dude, I texted you a hundred times." 

"For hours? Shit, I'm sorry, Anna. I lost the track of time. What time is it?"

"It's almost five! Was your phone on silent or something?"

"Yeah, I forgot after the classes to turn it back on. Did something happen?" She gave me an annoyed look. 

"Not really, but we would have appreciated you not ghosting us for hours. I've been looking everywhere for you this afternoon. Thought you died or something..."

"I had the afternoon off so I wanted to read and nap a little."

"In an empty, random fucking classroom? I wouldn't have even found you if Millie didn't tell me she saw you on this floor. Why didn't you go back to your dorm? You've been wandering off these days without telling anyone...You do know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Ugh, it's nothing, Anna. I just wanted to read my book, cool off. Nothing more."

"Okay, if you say so... But just send a text next time. I'm gonna let T know."

"No need, I'm heading back, I'll let him know."

"Alright. We're going to a café downtown with Megan, Nia, and some other friends of theirs. We'll probably be back before dinner though." said Anna while stepping back to the hall. "See ya loser."

"Yep, have fun."

I know I can tell her -mostly- anything. She's empathetic, a good listener, and kind -when she wants to be- but she can be too nosy sometimes. Because of this very reason, I tend to prefer Théo's company when I'm feeling down or need a little quiet. He doesn't pry and doesn't want me to talk about my feelings whenever I'm being quiet. It doesn't always mean something when you are being quiet... I think that might be a girl thing to want to talk about everything you are feeling... I don't know... Théo isn't insensitive though, no, not like that. He's the best friend anyone can hope for. He is supportive when you need him to be. 

Théo has been here for about eight years or so. His father is French and his mother is Welsh. He lived with his parents in a small town in France until he was seven, before their divorce. They sent him off to Cledwyn a year after that. He has his mother and his extended family in Wales, well at least his mother's side of the family. He's not that close with them or his mother, it's probably because like his dad, his mom remarried and they both had kids again. He doesn't really know his siblings that well either, unfortunately. He's got two half-sisters and a half-brother. He gets to see Sara the most, 'cause his mom lives the closest to Newport. Anna and I went with him once and I don't think Sara liked me that much... Anna, however; formed a bond with Sara. Like me, Anna doesn't have siblings, and she actually likes children, surprisingly. She must have liked being a big sister for a day. I imagine T doesn't like going to his parents' on holidays like Christmas. Seeing a happy little family, while he feels like the outsider can't be fun. But he says Christmas time is the most appropriate time to visit them during the school year, if he doesn't go, he won't get to see his siblings until the summer holiday, and that his parents are the happiest around that time. He mostly prefers to spend the holidays at his grandparents, including Christmas. They live close by Newport, in Bettws. He always said they basically raised him as their own son.

Anna and I sometimes go with him to visit on the weekends. His grandmother is the sweetest woman in the world, she even taught me how to cook and bake. I'm not the best at it, but I love going to their house and baking chocolate brownies with his grandmother, my favorite. Théo's grandfather looks like the old version of Théo himself. Greyish blue eyes and matching grey hair, fair skin, same bone structure, except Théo has fair auburn hair. He's also a lot shorter compared to Théo, he's very tall, like at least 1.90 cms. Well, his grandpa is an old man and there is something called osteoporosis and all, maybe he was taller at some point... I look short next to T even though I'm at least 1.80 too. Is that average for guys? It has to be considered tall, though... Théo is different from me in many ways; he loves putting himself out there, he's charismatic, cheerful, athletic... Anna isn't so different from him in those aspects. Among the three of us, I'm usually the odd one out. Anna's family life, on the other hand, isn't as complicated as T's or mine, in her own words, she's a spoiled only child.

I arrived at the boy's dormitory, went upstairs to my room, 303, that I share with my loud and messy roommate Isaac. He's the reason I don't go to my bed to nap after the classes end. Don't get me wrong, he's not the worst and I don't always want to murder him. But everyone has their days... Thankfully, he wasn't there when I went in. I undress, put a hoodie on, and some shorts. I sit down on the chair, on my side of the room. I check my phone and there are a lot of texts, mostly from Anna, I mark them as read. I text Théo that I'm in my room and that Isaac isn't here. Then I just jump on my bed and lay down and feel myself dozing off. 

I wake up to loud knocks on my door, I'm not sure how long I've been sleeping, might have been an hour or half an hour. I get up lazily and go to open the door for who I'm guessing to be Théo while rubbing my eyes.

"Hey sweet pea, where were you all day?" Sweet pea is what T's grandma calls me and he and Anna like making fun of me by calling me sweet pea too...

He comes inside and sits down on the edge of my bed.

"Well, I was tired and went to cool off and maybe catch a wink in an empty classroom after the class, had my phone on silent, so..."

"Oh, cool off, huh? Jerking off you mean?" asked Théo chuckling.

I threw a pillow on his head.

"Piss off! I went there to read my book and nap, you know it's impossible with Isaac in the room."

"Yeah, so is jerking off. I doubt I'd be able to get it up at all." he laughed as I shook my head, also laughing. He rubbed his tummy. "I just got back from football practice. I'm so freaking hungry, do you have anything I can eat around here?" he said looking around the room.

"Isaac had a couple bags of chips I think, let me see... Do you have art class today?" I went to check the basket under his bed.

"Yep and we are doing sketches of the human form, wanna be the model?"

"Nah, I'll pass. Like literally, I'll pass out, I'm so tired from last night, I was doing my book report all night."

"Ohh. You should have told me, I'd have helped." I handed him a bag of chips. "Thanks. Will Isaac mind though? I know how possessive he is of his chips." asked Théo while chuckling and opening the bag.

"He'll manage." I waved my hand in the air. "I forgot about it and I still have a little bit I have to write and edit, I've written like at least sixty percent of it while I was reading it." I said while chuckling.

"It's what, this Wednesday?" he asked chewing on chips.

"Yeah, it better be. I stayed up all night for it last night." His phone went off.

"It's Anna." he said answering his phone. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, after putting his phone on speakers and throwing another chip in his mouth.

"Hi, T. I won't be able to come to the school until curfew it seems. So I gotta ask you a favor now, for Nia. Her friend Millie has a little crush on Ansel. Nia asked me to set up a little hangout with you and her, and Millie and Ansel. Like a double date. Can you get Ansel to budge?" Théo looked up at me.

"I'm right here Anna." A double date? Really? Aren't we too young to say stuff like "double date"? Ugh.

"Oh. Hi, sweet pea! Uhm, it's just meant to be a little hangout... She's fun and cute and everything!" I cringe. Why does she play the matchmaker? It all could have been very authentic if we just hung out like normal people...

"Even if I wanted to go, I have a book report I really need to finish by Wednesday Anna. Tomorrow, no can do." 

"Wait, why do I get Nia?" asked Théo.

"Why not? She's pretty, no?" asked Anna, and he rolled his eyes.

"I've met Millie once some time ago, isn't she the brunette with long curly hair?" I asked Anna.

"Yep, so you do remember her. Isn't she pretty?" asked Anna. I rolled my eyes. I looked up to see Théo looking confused, thinking really hard...

"I mean Nia is pretty and a nice girl, really. But she's not really my type A. Is she into me?" asked Théo.

"It's not about you T, for fuck's sake! Ansel, it's just one teensy date, two at the most. So Nia won't come after me for not trying. Maybe you'll like her and thank me one day, yeah?" asked Anna in a sort of annoyed tone. I looked Théo straight in the eyes, asking for help.

"Okay, agreed. But only if it's on Wednesday." said Théo. 

"Great, it's a date! Bye!" she hung up. Great...

"Gee, thanks Levi." I said to Théo, shaking my head.

"It's not the end of the world to go out on a date with two pretty girls, you know." said Théo, throwing some chips in his mouth and smiling. Levi was Théo's middle name only his grandfather used when he was messing with him or was mad at him.

"Speaking of girls, what happened with that girl you met at a café last week?" I asked him.

"I'm done. We were hanging out in the evening the day before, she's hot and all but shares too much information. She was telling me about her mom's new boyfriend and how her ex cheated on her six months ago. I mean, is that a normal thing to talk about?"

"Maybe she feels she can trust you with that kind of stuff? I don't know."

"Ugh, whatever sweet pea. Forget about me, this girl Millie, is she, like, hot? I don't think I know her."

"Uhm, objectively yeah... She is a regular student, not a boarding school student as far as I know."

" Oh! Objectively, huh." he comments chuckling and I give him a look.

"I know she means well but, I wish Anna wasn't this nosy with everything I do, especially my dating life." Théo nods and chuckles. Then suddenly winces and makes a face and holds on to his leg.

"Fucking hell that hurt! I must have pulled a muscle during practice or something." says Théo holding the back of his right thigh, hissing.

"Did you take a shower?"

"Sure I did, and I stretched after the practice as usual but still it aches. Ah, shit. It's not that bad, the aching, but still!"

"Lay down on your chest, let me see maybe I can rub it a little and it'll be better. If not, we should probably take you to the infirmary."

"I don't know, hopefully. You'd do that for me?" He smirked with a pained expression on his face. Let's hope it's nothing serious. 

"Sure, but only if you rub my shoulders back because I am drained."

"You got it sweet pea." says Thèo laying down on his chest.

Like me, he's wearing shorts, so it's easy to touch directly. I rub my hands down the back of his right thigh. I add a little pressure.

"Ow, right there, press down a little harder, would you?" I do as he asks, add more pressure to his thigh. "Like this?" 

"Ahh, that's it. Thanks mate."

"It feels a little tense but other than that..." I keep massaging and increasing the pressure. "By the way earlier this evening, apparently Anna was looking for me and she came fucking bursting through the classroom like she was Jack Nicholson. Had me scared shitless." I chuckle.

"Did she catch you jerking off?" asked Théo chuckling. I added just enough pressure to hurt him a bit.

"Ouch! Dude I'm serious, it fucking hurts!" said Théo hissing.

"No. She didn't catch me jerking off, because, as I've said, I was reading and was about to nap, all drowsy."

"Phew. Well, that's a relief. She'd be so shocked, the poor girl, she wouldn't be able to eat or drink after seeing that monster."

"How can you ruin having a big dick? It's an impossible thing, yet you manage it, T." I ask as I shake my head.

"Aw, thank you, I'm often told I have a talent for ruining things." We both chuckled.

"It's very awkward to hear you talk about my dick while I'm rubbing your thigh though." I laughed.

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward." said Théo, turning his face to me a little with a cheeky little smile.

"You know I never saw yours, it's not fair." I say, trying to not laugh.

"Okay, now you are trying to make it awkward." said Théo and laughed.

"Yep." I laughed.

He turned around to lay down on his back on the bed, pushing himself up on his elbows. "Do you want to see it? The art class gets to see it, so should my best friend!" he said laughing.

"The art class gets to see your dick?" I laughed and he gave a cheeky smile back raising his eyebrows up and down. "I think I saw it once a couple of years back, but it was a kid's dick back then." I chuckled. 

"Ew, don't fucking talk about kid dicks, you are putting imagery in my mind." he says making a face. "So... Want a peek?" he asks sitting up on the bed and grinning.

"If it's that important to you..." I say shaking my head chuckling and folding my arms.

"Why not? But only if you pull out yours too." he says with a shit-eating grin.

"Are you being serious right now?" I ask raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" He sat straighter on the bed, looking all smug.

"For fuck's sake, you asked for it, fine... At the same time?" I ask chuckling and he stands up looming over me.

"Okay, so one, two..." before he says three, he pulls out his dick and so do I. I start laughing and so does he. "That was like the beginning of a gunfight in a cowboy movie." he says and we keep laughing. "I win." he says smirking.

"O~kay, your flaccid penis is bigger than mine! So this whole time yours was the monster. Mine is probably just average! You tricked me, so you can show off, didn't you? " I laugh and T laughs with me, with a glint in his eyes.

"Can I... touch it?" T, asks.

"Oh. Uhm..." This was unexpected...

"It's just I never saw someone else's this close up before... It's okay if that was too weird to ask though, no pressure." he chuckles, looking into my eyes. 

"Okay, uhm, then... Can I touch yours too?" I ask chuckling. I never saw someone else's penis this close up before either, how would I? His penis looked manlier than mine, with veins and all. Like a porn star's in a way.

"It's only fair, I guess." he says smiling then reaching his hand to my shorts and then stopping. "Can I hold it as well?"

"Uh, sure, yes." I hold my breath, I tense up with the anticipation. At first he uses two fingers to feel it, from tip to the base and then he touches the tip and then he holds my dick like you would if someone was passing you the bread or something. This so weird... I inhale and exhale. My breathing quickens from holding my breath. He strokes it once or twice. I can feel myself almost getting a semi already... I'm a virgin and no one else has ever touched my dick before, so...

"It's so silky, feels even silkier than mine. I'd say it's even nice looking." He chuckles and lets go of my dick. I'm almost disappointed that he let go so fast.

"Well, it's not as veiny as yours, yours look manlier." I laugh nervously.

"Yeah? Well, you can touch it. If you still want to, that is." He says looking into my eyes and smirking.

I start to feel like we're entering a different territory than just comparing dick sizes. But I can't help myself, and I reach my hand to his shorts. I use my index and middle finger to touch it from base to tip. I touch the tip just like he did. And I grab it like I would my own dick, to feel its weight. Only it's a different angle than what I'm used to... I slide my hand down its length. He then gasps. I pull my hand back like I just burnt myself. I look at his face to see his reaction, and he's looking into my eyes and then my lips. He takes a cautious step towards me and grabs my chin softly and I can hear my heart beating faster by the second, and then he looks into my eyes then down to my lips again and I take a quick glance at his lips as well.

I bend my head to the right just so slightly and he raises my chin a little and kisses me right then very slowly. I respond by kissing him back with the same amount of force, I can hear my blood pumping in my ears. And I can't help thinking he'll hear my heartbeats but I'm not sure it's just my heartbeats alone. He starts kissing me harder, then pushes his tongue on my lips, I grant him access by opening my mouth a little. His tongue dives right in and it feels hot tangling with mine. It's a lot different than kissing a girl for sure. First off he's taller but I can also feel the slightest stubble on his chin... He tastes like vinegar flavored chips and a little bit like mint toothpaste. We're both breathing faster now. He puts a hand on my waist and holds the side of my head with the other instead of my chin now. I open my eyes a split second and I see his eyebrows furrowed and just then I hear his phone ringing. He opens his eyes, looks into my eyes for a couple seconds then, in the direction of the ringing, drops his hands. 

"Uhh, I-I need to... I gotta..." He quickly flies across the room to get his phone. I take a step and sit down on my chair. Okay. What just happened? I look down on the floor, to avoid looking at him.

"Uh, hey, Em. What's up? ... Oh, yeah yeah, no, I didn't forget! Do we have a model? Okay, I'll be right there. See ya." I glance in his general direction and he has his back turned to me and is seemingly frozen in place. He turns around after what feels like minutes. "So... Uhm, I'm running late to class..." He points in the door's direction with his thumb. 

"Yeah, well that was, I guess we... Uhh... Are we good? Do we need to...?" I ask averting my gaze and looking at nothing in particular. What the hell was I thinking? What the hell was he thinking? What does this mean? Does it mean anything?

"Of course we are." He looks at me with a half-smile. "I mean, we got caught up in the moment Anse. I don't want anything to be awkward between us over this. You are my best friend."

What does that even mean? Do we ignore this ever happened? Never talk about it again? What even was this? Fuck. I don't know what I should say to him... "T, it-it's fine. We are horny sixteen-year-olds, it doesn't mean anything." I chuckled. I tried to smile while looking at him in the eyes, as confidently as I can. "But that shit was awkward, let's not have a pissing contest like this, ever again." I smiled in a way that I hoped was normal.

It doesn't mean anything.

"Yeah, for sure, let's not. I still won though." He smiled back. "I gotta run now. Not really run, 'cause my leg, duh. See you tomorrow?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, T, see ya. And be careful with your... leg." I smiled.

He nodded his head as he went out the door.

I walk over to my bed and throw myself onto the mattress. "Well fuck." Would this change anything? Does it even matter what it meant? Maybe there's no turn back from this. What best friends touch each other's dicks and/or strokes them and then kisses them? A French kiss too at that... He couldn't not French kiss, considering... Wait a minute. He was the one to ask to touch my dick to begin with. Is he bi, or bi-curious or something? In my defense, I only asked him the same things because I thought it was too weird to just let him do these things alone. I can't deny I went out of my way to do so and it did feel okay. But even so, I never would have done it or even think about doing that, if he never asked me in the first place. As far as I know he only ever talks about and thinks about chicks. Though I'm not sure he'd tell me if it was also blokes he was thinking about. Would he tell Anna? I sometimes tell her stuff I don't tell him. So does he tell her stuff he doesn't tell me as well? What if the phone didn't ring? What would have happened then? I run my fingers on my lips and I recall the kiss we shared merely minutes ago... Maybe we really were just caught up in the moment.

I then remember it's the same hand I touched his... thing with...

I turn my head towards the door 'cause I can hear a key being turned in the lock. Must be Isaac.

"Heyyo, what's up Anse?" That's right, he could have seen what-ever- we were doing if he were to come just couple minutes earlier...

"Hi, mate. I'm good, just tired." I smile and turn my back to him on the bed, I'm really not in the mood for small talk right now, especially with Isaac. God, I still have to finish that book report... Wait. Should I wash my hands? Did he wash his hands?

"Hey! Is that my salt and vinegar chips?"

**Author's Note:**

> So... That was fun... Let me know if I use too much ellipsis...
> 
> What do you think of these characters so far and the storyline? And what about my grammar? I hope it's not too odd for natives to read lmao.
> 
> I'm open to suggestions about my writing, the story, the grammar, the characters etc. anything you would like me to improve!


End file.
